Eidolon: Calling all Earth Souls
by AMERICANOUK
Summary: To those who wish to be a part of my dream, to be a part of Eidolon


/Eidolon: Calling all Earth Souls

To those who are reading this I thank for your time. If you've read my previous stories of Eidolon then you have a rough idea of what this might be.

My world needs protectors; it needs people who are willing to live for as long as Eidolon exists. Your stories and actions will be burned into Eidolons history for your lives will become intertwined in the biggest story that ever existed….

All of ours.

Think of this as a kind of player profile, I call it an Esoul (Earth Soul) ID, I want to know what kind of person other people will be in Eidolon will you be someone who seeks fame and fortune? Will you be the hero who fights for true justice? Will you become the villain you were destined to be? Or will you waver in the light & dark, making your own path?

This world is fantastical yet challenging, I have designed it to be the ultimate life fulfilling experience that only all our stories will tell, your participation in this world is dramatically important to me because I believe we all have a story that's worth telling.

Eidolon is a like a book with blank pages and you are words that are yet to be written, so please understand when I ask this.

Will you aid me in the creation of my dream? In the creation of Eidolon.

If so I would like people to create Esoul ID's that look like this:

Eidolon ID: (this is like your avatar name)  
Official ID: (this is your name or nickname or what you like to call yourself)

Beginning: (this is how and where you enter in Eidolon, in a field, prison, asylum, temple etc.)

Middle: (this is how you see yourself in Eidolon and what your motives and convictions are)

End: (this is how you "died" on earth; this is known as your final memory fragment of your last days on earth before you came to Eidolon, you may decide how intense or deep you want your death to be)

An Esoul ID example would look like this,

Eidolon ID: Irieil, the pyro-chanter  
Official ID: Lara

Beginning:  
I awoke and found myself somewhere dark and cold, I couldn't see anything. From what I could hear and feel I was in some sort dark cell, the screaming of people could be heard yelling "let me out I'm not insane", "the voices won't stop talking why won't they stop talking". I was scared that I too would end up like one of them but my heart began to feel hot, I placed a hand on my chest and then a flame appeared in the palm of my hand. There was no pain but there was some sort of a burning sensation, it was good though. The flame danced in my hand and reacted with my emotions; I laughed but as soon as I did the noises from outside stopped and my cell was filled with floating lights that looked like stars.

There was someone standing in front of me, I couldn't see his face though because it was entirely covered by this fully enclosed helmet. I felt as though he was out of place no, as if we were out of place.

"Hey there, how're you feeling?" he asked but his voice didn't sound all that human because of his helmet.

"Uhh, fine I guess?"

"I see you have an affinity for fire, let me guess… you've always imagined yourself using the power of flame"

"Yeah, ever since I was kid I liked to imagine I had the power of fire but how am I doing this? Where am I?"

"Well it's never easy saying this but you kind of died"

"WHAT!? What do you mean kind of?"

"This isn't Earth, this world is called Eidolon and this is your new life. You're now known as an Esoul here"

"What's an Esoul?"

"It means Earth Soul, your soul isn't originally from here but anyway in this world you can choose how to live your life and you can live it to the fullest so use your power however you see fit, good or bad I don't really mind just as long as your story is great, well good luck I got others I need to greet"

"Wait! Who are you?"

"A creator, designer, architect I don't really mind what you call it I'm the one who began its existence, well have fun out there" he said before the lights vanished and my cell door was open.

Middle:  
Well it's been almost a year since I came into this world and I've never seen anything like it I mean it's incredible I only imagined places like this to be in dreams, and the people here are much different than the people I knew on Earth. I've joined some guild recently and I've made so many friends there's even this one guy, who also uses the power of fire. Here they call it the Pyromanic school of magic, there's like 5 different schools of magic that's practiced here and he's even heard stories of other schools that are hidden or lost.

It was a lot to take in at first but I got used to living here, I've not even explored the entire world yet apparently, so I've got a lot to look forward to. I want to become a great pyromancer who will one day be able shine as bright as the sun but for now I'm just happy being called 'The Pyro-Chanter'.

End:  
I found my final memory fragment today and I can't even begin to describe how depressed I am. It turns out when you find your final memory fragment it shows you how you died on Earth. I was 16 when I died, I was playing with some matches in the basement of my house when a match burned me and I dropped it on a box of fireworks we were going to use for the 4th of July, the whole box just exploded sending me flying into a wall, I wasn't able to move and there was a fire in the basement.

I died from lack of oxygen and I was the only who died, my parents weren't home at the time but when they heard about my death I saw the look on their faces and now I can't ever forget how they looked when they saw their little girl being cremated into ashes.

I once loved the power that I now held but now I'm scared that if I lose control of my power, I'll be devoured by the flames that I once loved to use.

Now this is the kind of thing I'm looking forward to see in your stories.

Your life in Eidolon will be your own, just remember, when Eidolon calls for your aid you must answer the call.


End file.
